Cake Frosting
by shewhogoesblah
Summary: What do you need to make the perfect cake? Sugar, Salt, Eggs, Flour... and oodles and oodles of LOVE!


**Cake Frosting**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamichama Karin… wish I did… but I don't!**

_The Most Wonderful Time of the Year is coming… Yup! Christmas is just around the corner and things have been pretty crazy in the Kujyou household!_

"Okay! This goes here! And that goes there!" Himeka said as she zoomed around the house.

_Christmas has always been very important to her and she always did her best when it came to decorations. She just loved making there lovely home even lovelier for the Christmas Season._

_Kazune and Karin just sweat dropped. Himeka was always so cute whenever she would get hyper and out of control._

"Wow. She's much more hyper now than she was last year. Maybe it's cause _you're_ going to be spending Christmas with us this year," said Kazune turning to Karin.

Karin smiled at the thought.

_It's been quite sometime since Karin Hanazono first met Kazune and Himeka Kujyou. She's been doing pretty well with her grades and training and she has gotten very close with Kazune and Himeka. This would be their first ever Christmas together. _

"**Karin!"**

"Who?! What?! Where?! When?!" Karin snapped out of her trance.

"You were staring blankly in space… No! More like _drooling_ blankly in space!" Kazune chuckled.

Karin hit him on the head. "_Ha! Ha! Ha! Very_ funny!"

"Oooh! Karin-chan! Isn't this just exciting! Our first _real_ Christmas together!" cried Shi-chan, Karin's supposed-to-be-dead cat who happens to be a divine being.

Karin laughed and patted Shi-chan on the head.

"This _is_ exciting, Karin-chan! This Christmas will be _super-duper_ fun with you around!" Himeka agreed.

_Okay, I think Himeka is a little bit TOO hyper this year!_

"Tomorrow, Q-chan is going to take me Christmas shopping! Would anyone like to join us?" Himeka asked.

"_Oooooh!!!_ Me! _Me!_" Shi-chan cried.

"How about you two?"

"No thanks, Himeka-chan. I'd like my Christmas gift to be a surprise and I'm still saving up for all _your_ presents." Karin said. She could feel a huge hole burning in her pocket.

"Kazune-kun? Do _you _wanna come?"

"No thanks. I think I'll rest tomorrow. And besides, if I come along, who's gonna make sure Karin doesn't stay outta trouble?"

"**HEY! **What makes you think I'm _gonna_ end up in trouble anyway?!?!?!" Karin said, fuming mad.

"You always do," Kazune snapped back.

"You're not my babysitter!"

"I can't help it! You _always_ act like a baby!"

_Sigh! Another long, long, long, long, long, long, long argument…_

"Well, we'll be off now,"Q-chan said.

"Have fun you guys!" Karin said.

"Before we leave, do you guys wanna tell me what you want?"

"Give me anything you want," Kazune said.

"Do ya want Mr. Buggy???" Himeka held out big blue bug close to his face.

_Kazune lets out a big scream and (in chibi form) he hides behind Karin for protection. Some man he turned out to be!_

_Karin grew bored. Kazune was down in the basement doing God-knows-what, leaving her with nothing to do. At this point, she wouldn't mind running laps or all that other stuff he calls "training". Sitting in the living room, Karin recalled all the fun-filled moments she spent with Himeka and Kazune. They have been so kind and patient towards her. She just had to make this Christmas special._

"_Hmmmmm… maybe I could wip something up before Himeka-chan and the others come back. Then we could have a before-Christmas treat or something." _Karin thought.

"_Maybe I'll BAKE something… something SPECIAL! There are lotsa cook books in the kitchen and my instruction skills aren't THAT bad!"_

_With that, Karin headed off to the kitchen…_

_Karin isn't the best cook in the world (OH-NO-SHE-IS-NOT!). Her attempts in cooking have caused Kazune, Himeka, and even Q-chan serious pain and suffering. But she was going to try one more time… for the sake of the holidays. She flipped through the pages of one of the thickest cook books, and there she saw it… Vanila Cake. It was simple to make. The recipe didn't call for much… eggs, sugar, salt, flour… **She could do this!**_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

…_Guess not!_

"What's going on?!" asked a very worried Kazune as he stormed into the kitchen.

**SPLAT!**

_Some gooey white stuff splat onto him. There he saw the mixer out of control and a pathetic Karin trying to control the out-of-control mixer._

_He made his way into the kitchen. He noticed that Karin carelessly placed the switch on HIGH and he managed to turn it off. With that he and Karin fell to the ground. They were a mess, the kitchen was a mess, EVERYTHING was a mess!_

"That's it! I'm officially banning you from the kitchen!" Kazune said.

"_Sniff! Sniff!"_

_KARIN? CRYING?!?!? Uh-oh, Kazune, better think of something quick!_

"Wo! Hey, what's wrong?!?!" asked Kazune, a bit shaken from the site. He kneeled down next to Karin.

"I'm such a screw-up! I was just _trying _to make something special for you guys… but _noooooo!_ Everything I do always ends up all wrong! You were right! I _do_ always end up in trouble!"

"No!" he snapped.

"Huh?" Karin looked up.

"You're not a screw-up, Karin. It was wrong for me to say that. You don't get into trouble; you get _me_ out of trouble. You usually end up saving the day when we go up against Kirio and all his annoying minions!"

"But those were all accidents!"

"That doesn't matter! You meant well… and accident or no accident you still manage to save the day. And you always prove me wrong whether its grades or training."

_Karin looked at Kazune carefully. He was right. This was the exact reason why she ended up having strong feelings for him. Sure, he is a sexist pig and he's always so cocky and blah, blah, blah… He may be tough on the outside but he's really quite the softy on the inside. Once you get to know him, Kazune is really a sweet boy and he cares deeply about his friends._

_Karin stopped crying._

_Kazune looked around at what used to be his kitchen. It was all gooey and white. He picked up the mixing bowl and started stirring the gunk with his finger._

"Hey, Karin. What _were_ you trying to make."

"Cake." Karin sniffed.

"_Cake?"_ Kazune curiously looked at the bowl's content.

"That's cake frosting, genius." Karin chuckled.

_Kazune smiled a mischievous smile. This made Karin very nervous._

_He took a handful of sticky frosting and smacked it on Karin's face (she already had frosting on her face to begin with… he just decided to make it worse!). Karin grabbed the bowl and did the same. This went on until there wasn't any frosting left._

_The two kids were now panting and exhausted…_

"Hey, you got something on your face." Kazune joked.

_He placed his hand on her cheek. Trying to rub the frosting away. His hand just stayed there. She looked deep into his eyes. The eyes that she loved so much. Kazune brought his face nearer… their lips met. _

_Now, we all know that this isn't Karin's first kiss (She's still pissed at Michi for stealing it, by the way.), but it was even more special than the first one. She was sharing it with the person she loved. _

"That was my Christmas gift," Kazune said.

"Thanks," Karin replied, she could feel every inch of her face turn red.

"We better clean up before everyone comes back, or else Q-chan won't stop nagging."

"You're right."

………

"We're _baaaack!_" Himeka cried.

"Welcome home, you guys!" Karin said.

"Oh, Karin-chan! Kazune-kun! We bought lotsa stuff" said an excited Shi-chan.

_Everyone notices that there is an usually sweet smell around the house._

"I say! What _is_ that delightful smell?" asked Q-chan.

"Come into the kitchen and you'll see," said Kazune.

_And there it was… on the table. Simple yet elegant. Vanilla cake. It's neatly spread cake frosting made Himeka, Shi-chan, and Q-chan's mouths water. It's pure white color reminded them of snow. It was very Christmasy._

"_You_ two made this?" Shi-chan asked.

Kazune and Karin nodded their heads.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Himeka cried.

_Everyone gathered around the cake…_

"Thanks for the help," Karin whispered into Kazune's ear.

He held her hand… "Don't mention it."

"And thanks for the… um… Christmas gift."

"Where's _your_ Christmas gift?" Kazune asked.

"I'll give it to you… eventually."

_Ever since her parents' death, Karin's Christmases were often filled with sorrow and loneliness. But this Christmas will be different. She might actually ENJOY this Christmas because she would be spending it with the people she loved… her new family._

**End**

**Well, did you like it??? Hope so! Please review… (",// )- **


End file.
